


Don't Lightly Use Words Like Forever

by cold_feets



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia tells him about the voices she hears from the crack in her wall and about the Doctor who came in the middle of the night and promised her the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lightly Use Words Like Forever

Katherine Higglesworth is Rory's first love from the moment she first tumbles into his paddling pool at age three right up to the second six years later when Amelia Pond shows up with a streak of mud on her forehead and eyes wide with adventure, grabs him by the hand, and says, "Come on!"

Very little changes for the next ten years.

Amelia tells him about the voices she hears from the crack in her wall and about the Doctor who came in the middle of the night and promised her the stars. She tells him about how she waited, but only for a little bit because then it got _boring_ , but he’s still coming to take her away and travel the universe and _maybe_ she’ll go with him.

She sneaks into Rory’s dad’s closet and steals one of his ties, loops it carefully around Rory’s neck, but not too carefully because her Doctor is raggedy, she says, like he’d been around the world a hundred times and fought a dozen wars and maybe had to tame a dinosaur. Rory holds still and listens and pretends to be the Raggedy Doctor for as long as Amelia wants because when he wears that tie she doesn’t care about anything else but him. They climb through Mrs. Poggit’s garden and down the hill on the other side imagining aliens behind them, and they collapse, safe and laughing in a heap at the bottom. He pulls Amelia to her feet, and she throws her arms around his neck and calls him her hero, and Rory blushes and asks if she wants to play again.

They get older. Amelia’s aunt gives up on the psychiatrists, and Amelia declares that they should call her Amy now.

“Why? What’s wrong with Amelia?” he asks.

“It’s a little girl’s name,” she says with a shrug. “Sounds like a fairy tale princess or something.”

She doesn’t talk about the Doctor anymore, but kids in a small town don’t forget things like that quickly. And even though Amy should be the most popular girl in school, quick-witted with a bright laugh and utterly _fearless_ in a way Rory will never be, she will always be odd little Amelia to them.

At the end of the day, it’s still just the two of them. They still sit together at the bottom of that hill and watch the stars, and Rory knows that some small part of her is still waiting. In a moment of daring, he slips his hand into hers. She smiles up at the sky, but she curls her fingers with his, and they wait together.


End file.
